


2015

by zeroambi



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Identities, Awkward proposal, M/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: This is a first snippet of the story premise I have of Marty and Doc getting stuck in 2015. I'm actually not a big fan of the movies 2015, so I fixed that into a more RL 2015.





	2015

**Author's Note:**

> Marty's real age is still 17, which is underage (in California).

_December 20th 2015_

**Dr. Emmett Erhard Lance**

Marty read from the fake ID and frowned at his counterpart.

"What? I can hardly call myself James Tiberius Kirk, Marty, we are not that far in the future," Doc shook his head, "and if we're going to pretend we're our own offspring name recycling doesn't hurt. Erhard was the name of my father. Although I'm still not sure who this mysterious Ms. Lance could be, that would be mother to my secret love child."

"Maybe one of those Playboy Bunnies you were always so fond of?" Marty teased.

"Very funny Marty," Doc rolled his eyes.

"Right," Marty said slowly, "I forgot. You only read those for the intelectually stimulating articles." He gave a conspirationally look to Jennifer, who occupied the armchair in the corner, which was met with even more eye-rolling. She then promptly continued to ignore him, which she had done for almost two month straight now and he couldn't even blame her. She had not asked for this ride into the future. Especially not without a round-trip ticket. But with the DeLorean out of order, as this alternative 2015 was sorely lacking in hover or fusion technology, it seemed they were really stuck here for good.

Doc was still not sure what had happened when they tried to go back to 1985, except, well, that it didn't work and the timeline was significantly altered. Marty studied the fake ID again.

**Date of Birth: 11 05 1955**

"Aw, Doc. Really?" He asked touched by the meaning of the date. It wasn't only the day Doc invented time travel, it was also the day they first met. From Doc's perspective at least.

Doc blushed: "Well, if you are the spiritual type you could see it as a 'born again' event, no?"

Now Marty took the ID made for himself from the coffee table.

**Marty McFly jr.**

**Date of Birth: 06 09 1988**

"But my birthday is twelveth of June, Doc." He was somewhat embarrassed at how hurt he sounded about Doc forgetting that.

"I know Marty," Doc assured him, "and while it's not unheard of to have your child be born on the same day than yourself the chances are actually 1 in 365. So I thought changing it up a bit ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it now, but I don't know Doc," Marty caressed his baby face, "you really think people are gonna buy I'm twenty-seven?"

Jennifer got up and picked up her own new ID: "They will have to. Just like they have to buy that I'm ... twenty-nine. Ugh." She made a face then shrugged and threw it back onto the table. "With six layers of makeup maybe."

**Marlene McFly**

**born: 07 18 1986**

It read.

"Stupid name," Jennifer commented. "Somehow I don't think that was my idea," she glared at him. "Guess I will call myself Lena or something."

Well, those actual kids of them, whose names they had stolen, would obviously never exist now, Marty thought. "Jen, I'm sorry ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, and since you are my 'little brother' now, you can just fuck off," she stifled him.

Marty groaned and mused how weird it would be to pretend being silblings with somebody you dated once. _What was it with time travel and this pseudo-incest bullshit?_ Then again he somehow doubted that Jennifer would keep in contact with them for much longer. After the first shock and despair she had dealt better with the situation than he and Doc had. Somehow found a job and a place to live in a shared apartment even.

"I'm going home now," she said picking the ID back up, "you two better get an actual apartment soon too," she recommended, as if she could read his mind. "This motel is shady as fuck and with the way he dresses," she pointed at Doc, "they are going to think he is your pimp."

Marty winced.

"Later assholes," she waved as she went out the door.

Doc sighed and looked crestfallen after her, slumping into the armchair. "She must hate me so. I have stolen her life and her boyfriend too."

"You didn't steal me Doc, I'm not a purse," Marty objected, "or Plutonium," he added pointedly.

Doc groaned at that palming his face. "You'll never let me hear the end of _that one_ , will you?"

"No," Marty affirmed. Seeing your best friend - and they were way beyond that now - shot will do that. Doc was probably right about Jennifer hating both their guts and rightfully though. "So these ID's make me ten years older and yourself five years younger, relatively speaking?" he asked.

"Yes. I pushed the limits of what we could get away with I guess. But it should be workable."

Marty knew Doc was still a bit down about the effects of that rejuvination treatment from the other 2015 being reversed (that had been really scary) here, although he had assured Doc that he still looked great to him. "Yeah, it probably will be. That Dr. Lance thing is going to be weird though," he remarked.

"Well," Doc coughed and blushed again, "with same-sex marriage now being a possibility, I was hoping that we could maybe ... I mean, change that into McFly next year. If that's alright with you?" he stammered.

"Wow." Marty wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh his ass off know. "You didn't ... you just ... that's the most awkward, unromantic ..." He couldn't help but start to laugh and had to turn away from Doc's hurt expression. "Jennifer, come baaaack!" He whined in mock desparation at the door his former girlfriend had left through, before he was hit by a pillow from behind. He cracked up for good now and threw it right back. Soon they had a real pillow fight going, that conveniently ended up in the bedroom for more ammunition.

"Yeah, alright alright," Marty eventually surrendered and threw his pillow away as he fell onto the bed. He drew Doc down with him and close for a passionate kiss. "I'll marry you Doc," Marty agreed. "McFly. You really want to take my name?"

Instead of an verbal answer, Doc went for a more physical approach.

 ***


End file.
